Compressed sensing (CS) has sparked a tremendous amount of research activity in recent years, because it performs signal acquisition and processing using far fewer samples than required by the Nyquist rate. In signal processing, the Nyquist rate, named after Harry Nyquist, is twice the bandwidth of a bandlimited function or a bandlimited channel. Breakthroughs in CS have the potential to greatly reduce the sampling rates in numerous signal processing applications, for example, cameras, medical scanners, fast analog to digital converters, and high speed radar.